Gilbert Finnster
Gillbert Finnster is a fish-like monster with a great interest in Moshlings and works as a shopkeeper in Paws 'N' Claws, which is dedicated to Moshlings. Biography Character Encyclopedia Main Want to catch that elusive little Moshling critter for your Zoo? Then pop on down to see Gilbert Finnster, the fin-tastic fishy fella who owns Paws 'N' Claws. This pawsome store is filled with all kinds of Moshling goods and memoribilia. Gilbert's an expert in all things Moshling - only Moshling maestro Buster Bumblechops knows more about these little critters! Service with a fishy smile Gilbert's shelves are bursting with cuddly Moshling toys and huts of all shapes and sizes for the little pets to live in. He even sells Moshling habitat wallpaper to make the critters feel at home! Crack the code Gilbert has always been interested in Moshlings. As a tiny tadpole, he watered and watched his Moshling Garden every day to perfect the art of attracting these creatures with seeds. Now he shares his expertise with his customers. Data file Hangout: The Port Job: Shopkeeper and owner of Paws 'N' Claws Likes: Moshlings, gardening Notes *Gilbert's fez completes his eccentric look. *Fins flapping in panic. Gilbert is easily stressed with so much stock to sell! *Gilbert wears his elegant red robe to work in his shop. Moshipedia Gilbert Finnster's love of Moshlings began when he was just a tadpole. Monitoring his Moshling Garden daily, he began a quest to provide Moshling codes and memorabilia to his friends. When Moe Yukky suggested he might profit from his ventures, Gil saved his paper round money and opened a shop. Fact File Paws 'n' Claws shopkeeper Gilbert Finnster is a keen Moshling collector. His knowledge of Moshlings and his enormous Moshling collection are second only to ace Moshlingologist Buster Bumblechops himself! Moshling-tastic! Gilbert's shop is a treasure trove of Moshling merchandise, including MOSHLINGtastic plushies and Moshling themed wallpaper. Why not decorate your monster's room to look like your favourite Moshling set? Home Sweet Home Paws 'n' Claws stocks a wide range of MONSTERific Moshling homes, from cool Kitty houses, complete with scratch posts and a giant ball of yarn for chasing, to volcanic Dino homes, with a moat of molten lava! That's central heating, Monstro City style! Pyjama Chic Gilbert's red velvet rove and matching fez may look like an elegant and carefully chosen outfit, but aren't thos eploka dot PJs poking out from under his gown? In fact, Gilbert has a habit of rolling straight out of bed and into his ship without getting dressed first! He gets away with it thanks to his stylish collection of nightclothes. In A Flap! Most of the time, Gilbert is cool, calm and collected. But wen Paws 'n' Claws gets busy, he has been known to lose his cool. His tantrums are legendary among the monsters who live at The Port. They even inspired a dance craze - the Finnster Flap - at The Underground Disco! Design He wears a red bathrobe and a fez. He also wears small black eyeglasses and you can see white and red polka-dotted boxers under his bathrobe in some photos of him. Gallery GilbertFinnster6.png GilbertFinnster8.png TC Gilbert Finnster series 1.png Moshlings Theme Park Gilbert.png|Moshlings Theme Park Movie screenshot Jollywood Gilbert Finnster.png|Jollywood counterpart in The Movie Top trump orange Gilbert Finnster.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Category:Characters Category:Shopkeepers Category:The Port